


Beach Day

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Total and utter fluff. Pseudo kid!fic. Based slightly on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fic_requests/200085.html">this prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Total and utter fluff. Pseudo kid!fic. Based slightly on [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_requests/200085.html)

Brian threw a rock into the ocean and watched it skip across the water. He turned to the sound of his son's squealing. "Having fun there Baylee?" he smiled.

The little boy nodded and waded back into the water. He squealed again as the sand washed away from under his feet and then ran back onto the shore. "Unkie Nicky! Watch!" he giggled as he ran out again.

Nick smiled. "Not too deep there Bay." He walked over to the little boy and held his hand. "Not without my help, okay?" He picked up the boy and carried him out deeper. He turned to Brian, who was still on the shore. "Honey, come out here with us."

Brian looked up. "Sure, why not?" he stood up and met Nick out in the ocean, reaching for his free hand. "The water's nice. Not too cold." He smiled.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. And Baylee's getting a kick out of the whole thing," he smiled, dunking Baylee under the water again while keeping him in his arms.

"I really like these moments, where we're together, the three of us." Brian smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Nick kissed back. "Only one thing would make it more perfect."

Brian looked up, "Hmm?"

"Another little boy."

Brian's eyes widened. "Really? Well I can talk to Leighanne if you..."

"No, no no," Nick smiled, "I'd like to father one, if you wouldn't mind." he walked with Brian and Baylee back to shore and let the little boy run around, picking up seashells.

Brian smiled back. "I think you'd make a great dad."

"Then it's settled. I'll start looking for someone to carry it."


End file.
